Prophetic Flora
by MysticHakai24
Summary: *One-shot* The thing everyone is doing is some personality test to find your soulmate. Of course, the gang quickly catch on. Whether forced or persuade, they find their soulmates all right! Hi/Kur Yus/Kei Kuw/Yuk Koe/Bo please review!


Prophetic Flora  
  
By MysticHakai24  
  
Resources:  
  
Warning: There is SHONEN-AI in this story. For those of you who dislike it, turn away now! Thank you. ^ ^  
  
Pairings: mainly Hiei/Kurama, and some Yusuke/Keiko, Koenma/Botan, Kuwabara/Yukina, and ?/Shizuru  
  
*  
  
Hiei kept waiting. Kurama's school had just ended. Some girls were giggling under his tree, a thin green and pink book in each of their hands.  
  
"It says I'm a Crocus. I'm a flower I never heard of!" said one girl.  
  
Another one with longer hair had a look of concern on her face. "Well, it says I'm a Gladiolus - a very sincere person. My soul mate is supposed to be an evening Primrose. Do you suppose Minamino-kun is an evening Primrose?"  
  
"I hope Minamino-kun is a Narcissus, that's my soul mate," stated one girl.  
  
The first one looked doubtful. "I don't think so, a Narcissus is an egotist, and Minamino-kun barely says how wonderful he is. But he is formal sometimes, definitely not an egotist, though."  
  
"Who asked you?" barked back the girl.  
  
"Eeek! Quiet! Here he comes!"  
  
Shuuichi, or Kurama, was buried in his history textbook as he walked, completely interested in the ancient Indian myth.  
  
"Hello, Minamino-kun," whispered one girl shyly.  
  
Kurama looked up and smiled. "Hello Kayaku-chan. And Hino-chan and Honda-chan too." He glanced at the book behind Hino. "Is that an interesting read, I could get some good books lately," he smiled pleasantly at them.  
  
"Er, I don't know if you heard of it. It's called 'Prophetic Flora.' It determines your flower and can find your soul mate."  
  
Kurama chuckled lightly. What strange ideas modern people have to obtain money. "It certainly sounds...interesting."  
  
"Yes," breathed Kayaku heavily. "Here, can you fill out a form? Just to see what you are?" The other girls nodded with anticipation.  
  
"Oh, I'm not quite a believer of these things," Kurama said. "Besides, I'm not sure I have the time-"  
  
"It'll only be a few seconds..." Kayaku said. Kurama sighed and quickly filled it out truthfully without his Youkai conscience. He finished and left the book with her. She quickly took a pencil out and circled his results. "Thank you."  
  
Then Kurama began his walk home again, the book underneath his history textbook where he read through the myth again. A few seconds later, when the girls were out of sight, Hiei flipped beside him, looking bored.  
  
"You know, those girls were talking about you before you got there?" he mumbled.  
  
"Let them," Kurama said. "I think we're supposed to meet at Kuwabara- kun's house. If we run we can make it before the others." Hiei just took Kurama's hand, blushed, and sped through the roads where they finally were in front of the Kuwabara household.  
  
Shizuru opened the door and let them in. "You're the second ones here."  
  
"Thank you," said Kurama, slipping his shoes off. He walked through the porch and into the living room, where Kuwabara, Yukina, and Keiko sat. "Hi," Kurama greeted and the others did too. He and Hiei sat in a two-seat couch. Hiei constantly glared at Kuwabara.  
  
Shizuru served them some tea and to some, she gave whole bottles of sake. Kuwabara sat up, "Who're we missing?" He counted the guests and checked some off his fingers. "Urameshi, that's for sure. I think Botan said she would be coming, too."  
  
Yukina suddenly stood and excused herself to use the bathroom. Shizuru directed her to the room and Yukina strode upstairs. Minutes later, the door rang. Kuwabara stood up this time, he walked out to the porch and opened the door. There stood Yusuke.  
  
"This time, you're not the last one," Kuwabara stated until her heard some laughing upstairs. "Never mind." He and Yusuke walked inside. Yukina came downstairs with Botan besides her. "Botan came in through your parents' bedroom window!" Yukina exclaimed.  
  
"That's everyone," Kuwabara counted.  
  
"Why are we here?" Hiei growled. "Another meeting?"  
  
"Incorrect," said Yusuke. "It's Saturday night, no school tomorrow! So we're having a gang's night out!" Hiei was confused. "Out where?" he asked. "It just means we are going to spend the night together," Kurama replied.  
  
Yukina looked around. "What's first?"  
  
"Dinner," replied Keiko. She, Yukina, Botan, and Shizuru went into the kitchen.  
  
Kurama also stood up and he began preparing the table. Soon, everyone sat at the table, whether they were hungry or forced. The table groaned under plates of delicious food.  
  
"Itadashimasu!" they all cried.  
  
*  
  
Keiko had finished first and sat at the sofa, still checking things off with a pencil. Yukina approached her. "Keiko-san, you have been working on that for the entire day. What is it, if you do not mind me asking?"  
  
"It's new, the book is 'Prophetic Flora'. It's like a personality test," Keiko explained. She showed some examples to Yukina as they waited for the rest to finish. Finally when Kurama volunteered to wash the dishes did the others return to the living room.  
  
"Hey, love, what's going on?" Yusuke asked as he plopped down on the sat next to Keiko.  
  
Keiko flipped through the book. "I just found out I'm an Orchid - love, refinement, and a beautiful lady. My soul mate is a...Fern." She looked at Yusuke. She then turned the page and threw the book at him. "Fill the quiz out now. I want to be sure I'm not making a mistake with you."  
  
Yusuke caught the book and scratched his head. "Anou... I have to take a test even when I'm not at school? 'What is the perfect date?' ... 'What, in your opinion, would be the best treasure?' ... 'Candy represents...'" Yusuke looked troubled. But he took a pencil and answered whatever he thought would make a Fern as to not anger Keiko.  
  
Soon Botan watched Yusuke excitedly. Only when she kept asking what the book was did Keiko tear out another quiz and give Botan an extra pencil. The others kept watching, most uninterested. However, Yukina was asking what 'dates' and 'Valentines' Day' were.  
  
Kurama came back, finished helping with the washing of dishes. "What's going on?" he asked as Botan and Yusuke were writing and checking things off in a book. It looked familiar, though. "Is that the 'Prophetic Flower' book? The one with personality and soul mate?"  
  
Keiko whipped her head from Yukina's questions. "You did a quiz too?"  
  
"Kind of... Some girls were just doing one of them and I just saw it," replied Kurama. "They made me take it. I haven't actually seen the result yet, it's in my briefcase."  
  
Keiko stood up. "Excellent! We should all do a quiz!"  
  
"I don't understand half of the questions, Keiko-san," whimpered Yukina.  
  
"It's just a crappy way to fool people!" Kuwabara spat. "I already know who my true love and soul mate is! Just look, the red string off of my pinkie!" He pulled the string and Yukina shook a little. When Hiei growled, Kuwabara dropped the subject wisely.  
  
"But it's fun!" Botan exclaimed as she lifted her head off the pages of the book.  
  
"I already did..." Kurama trailed off, finally finding the book Miss Kayaku had given him.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Shizuru checked the time and stood up. "I can't. I have to prepare for a date. You guys have fun without me." She winked at them and ran up the stairs.  
  
Keiko smiled at Yukina. "Just answer the ones you do understand, Yukina-chan."  
  
"Well," she said. "Okay! It does look interesting... I think we should all give it a try, ne?"  
  
Kuwabara and Hiei blushed.  
  
Minutes later, everyone but Keiko and Kurama were bent over a book. The two were talking over the fatal exams coming up in a few months.  
  
'Happiness is gained by...'  
  
Write. Check.  
  
'What is your favorite dish?'  
  
Write. Check.  
  
'What emotion is there most of in the world?'  
  
Write. Check.  
  
Finally they were all finished. Keiko analyzed them all. "Hm... Botan- chan, you are a Coreopsis - always cheerful. You soul mate is a Viscaria. (Determined by 'Moonlight Party'.)"  
  
"Koenma-sama," Botan muttered nervously. Only Kurama noticed but he simply smiled.  
  
"Yukina-chan, you are a white Carnation - sweet and lovely, pure innocence, and pure love. That sure sounds like you," Keiko smiled at Yukina. "You soul mate is a Chrysanthemum. Kuwabara, you are a, um..., you're a Chrysanthemum. 'A wonderful friend', your soul mate is a white Carnation... Um, right..." Kuwabara stared at Yukina, hearts in his eyes.  
  
Botan smacked him before Hiei did.  
  
Keiko looked at the next one. "Hiei, you're a Marigold - cruelty, grief, and jealousy...soul mate is a white Lily." She opened the last one. "Yusuke - Begonia - beware...soul mate...Azalea..." She glared at him while crumpling the quiz up. "Yu-su-ke!"  
  
Yusuke was bewildered. He had answered everything the way Keiko would have. But then again, maybe Keiko would not put 'an intense lovemaking moment' for 'What is your idea of the ideal Valentines' Day present?'  
  
"Hold on!" Yusuke held his hands up, wagging them anxiously. "Keiko, this is only a paper quiz! You don't truly believe it, do you?" When Keiko didn't stop cracking her knuckles, Yusuke thought of the comment a handsome prince made from a movie in history class. "My love, I have fought death, many monsters, and a lot of evil! Do you suppose I could not tempt fate for my love with you?" Yusuke hoped Keiko did not remember that particular movie. He had been forced to make a few changes in the lines to make them true.  
  
Botan squealed. "How sweet! Keiko, you are such a lucky girl with a boyfriend like Yusuke! I always though he was just a perverted gangster, but he is so sensitive and kind!"  
  
Keiko just began bawling as she hugged Yusuke and began complimenting on how sweet and sensitive he was. She also kept implying how she had always mistook him for a big bully and how she had never hoped for a better guy than him. Yusuke grinned as he patted her back lightly.  
  
Kuwabara and Yukina were still blushing like mad. Slowly, Yukina stood up and said how she wanted to watch the sunset outside. A few moments later, Kuwabara announced that he had to go home. He left outside, leaving the others sweat-dropping.  
  
"The big oaf," Hiei said. "We are 'in' his home. He just made that excuse up to spend time with Yukina!" Kurama stared at him.  
  
"I thought you despised Kuwabara-kun with Yukina-chan. Why are you not stopping them?" he inquired carefully.  
  
Hiei simply shrugged. "If Yukina didn't want him there, she would be coming back in. My job as a brother failed, I might just let her be happy." Kurama smirked. "How sweet, Hiei! And here I was thinking you just copied a line out of a move like Yusuke-kun did!" Of course, as he knew Yusuke's precious situation, he said this in a whisper so Keiko could not overhear.  
  
"Really," Hiei simply replied.  
  
Botan checked the time and gasped, "Oh! I better get going! Koenma- sama said he needed my help today at six-thirty, I had lots of fun, bye you guys!" she ran back upstairs, opened the parents' window, said good-bye to Shizuru, and flew on her oar back to Reikai.  
  
Shizuru came downstairs with a black dress. She inhaled and breathed out smoke from her cigarette. "'Kay, I'm leaving." She surveyed the room. "Botan I saw leave, where's Yukina-chan and my oafish brother?" The others pointed outside.  
  
She shrugged, put on her heels and stepped out. They heard some arguing and a punch. Seconds later, Shizuru walked calmly to her car. After she left, Yukina dragged Kuwabara in. His face was completely devastated.  
  
"I need to help Kuwabara-san!" replied Yukina as she lie him down on a couch. His head was hanging off and his feet were swinging off the edge. Concerned, Yukina healed his bruises. The others just glanced kindly at them except Hiei who was still growling.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
*  
  
Botan arrived in Koenma's large office. "Sir, what did you need my help in?" She looked around, no one was inside. George said Koenma was here, but the toddler Prince was nowhere in sight. Perhaps Koenma had been relaxing today because Botan noticed a CD-player on his desk.  
  
Suddenly, out of a side door, teenage dazzling Koenma was whistling as he spun a shiny CD around his fingers. He then noticed the bubbly-ferry girl. "Oh, Botan! You're here early! I didn't expect you to come so soon with the gathering tonight and all..." He slid the CD into the player and pressed play. A soothing and soft song played.  
  
Koenma extended his hand to her, "Would you like to dance?" Botan suddenly noticed that his desk and files were vanished. Botan took his hand hesitantly and followed his steps. In the middle, Koenma slipped a Coreopsis into her hair. Botan blushed.  
  
"By the way, Botan..." Koenma whispered. "Happy Birthday." (1)  
  
*  
  
It was night. Kurama was full of smiles as he walked back home, Hiei jumping through the trees. It was a silly ending to the party. Once Yukina left, Kuwabara had gotten another socking from Hiei. It wasn't as bad as it usually was, but Kurama had though Hiei would stop since his quiet speech. Botan had left early, and when Yusuke and Keiko were departing, Keiko had kissed him and slapped him. "Next time, don't try to soothe me by copying a movie line." Yusuke was so surprised and dazed, he didn't have time to apologize as she left the other way.  
  
After greeting his mother, Kurama ran upstairs, opened the window, and showered. When he finished, he decided to have an early start with the weekend homework he had been assigned. Hiei was sitting on his windowsill, staring at the town.  
  
Finally, Hiei broke the silence by saying, "Kurama, what is a soul mate?"  
  
Kurama stared at Hiei, a smile glistening on his lips. "You really want to know?" Hiei just continued staring out the window, paying no attention to Kurama's vague teasing. Kurama turned back to his algebra as he replied, "A soul mate is supposedly the love of your life, the one you will spend your entire life with, like Yusuke-kun and Keiko-chan."  
  
"Yukina and Kuwabara?" Hiei muttered. Kurama shrugged.  
  
"It's easier for Ningen to believe in because of their short lifespan," Kurama explained. "However, Youkai, us, don't usually believe in it. We just think of 'mating' and using our skills to charm another. Only those demons who truly love each other can call themselves soul mates. Which means, Hiei, that Yukina-chan really loves Kuwabara-kun. Or she's just playing with him, but I think that she is too pure for that." Kurama smiled. "A true white Carnation, she is."  
  
Hiei gave a few thoughts to this. He knew all this 'loving' business could really make him weaker. But...he really did want to spend the rest of his life with Kurama. With the damn fox demon. "What are you?" Kurama stared at him. "I mean, your flower. Just curious," Hiei drawled.  
  
Kurama was silent as he reached into his briefcase for 'Prophetic Flora'. He flipped in it, and finally saw thin red circle around two words. "Kayaku-chan says I'm a white Lily. Why do you want to know, Hiei?" Hiei continued staring out the window. Kurama sighed.  
  
// "Hiei, you're a Marigold - cruelty, grief, and jealousy...soul mate is a white Lily." //  
  
Hiei thought deeply about it. When Kurama had halfway finished his literature paper, Hiei stood up. He stood in front of Kurama. "Hiei..?" Kurama murmured softly.  
  
"Just shut up..." Hiei reached in a caught the fox's sweet lips. After a few seconds, they departed. Hiei simply stared into Kurama's eyes, looking for rejection. It wouldn't matter, he had already lost most of his life. Why would one stupid fox be a difference?  
  
Kurama leaned in again. "I'll teach you a real kiss, Hiei...no. My soul mate..."  
  
END  
  
(1). The gang doesn't know Botan's birthday. Yoshihiro-san said it himself, her birthday was UNKNOWN. So of course no one but the Demigod of Death would know. P.S. about the Moonlight Party thing, there's this one part where Koenma and Botan are asking to dance. Hence the flower.  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: Um, yeah. I always wanted to do something like that. Don't believe the soul mate connection. I just made it up. But the meanings of the flowers are real, believe me. For those of you who dislike shonen-ai, sorry, but I warned you and flames will not be tolerated. (heh, I always wanted to say that ^ ^) Er, for those of you who care, I updated Chibi Tantei and Roses are Black...  
  
I just drew some (in my opinion) amazing fanart. One's for Sayonara wa Mirai no Hajimari. One is for a story coming soon and the other is for a story coming soon (^ ^) so watch for those. I would show you the pictures, but my scanner doesn't work for this computer. The computer it does work for broke down. Stupid thing. In had most of my other stories saved on it. *Grrr* Oh, and just so you know: the movie Yusuke took the lines from I don't know if it exists. I just made it up. Heh, heh...  
  
Anyway, please review this and my other stories! Sankyu!  
  
* 


End file.
